Raymond Langston
Dr. Raymond 'Ray' Langston was een Crime Scene Investigator werkend voor de Las Vegas Crime Lab. Hij was een level 2 CSI en een voormalig arts. Biografie Ray was geboren in Seoul, Zuid-Korea. Zijn vader, James Langston, was een Amerikaanse soldaat die vocht in de Koreaanse Oorlog. Bij terugkeer naar de V.S., James, nu een alcoholist die Ray mishandelde, constateerde dat hij van vechten hield en dat hij regelmatig naar bars ging en voor de lol ging vechten. Tijdens seizoen 10 werd gesuggereerd dat Ray bang was dat hij de liefde voor geweld van zijn vader geërfd zou hebben. Verder werd in seizoen 11 onthuld dat Ray, net zoals zijn vader, het MAO-A-gen heeft, een gen dat een aanleg voor geweld veroorzaakt. In 2000 overlijdt James aan kanker. In Ray's eerste verschijning was hij een arts gespecialiseerd in forensische pathologie. Een van zijn voormalige collega's, Dr. Micheal Webb , was een "Engel des Doods", die 27 patiënten vermoorde door het injecteren van ethyleenglycol in hun infusen. Hij doodde zichzelf op dezelfde manier, vermoedelijk omdat de autoriteiten kennis namen van zijn hoge sterftecijfers. Langston zal al het bewijs, maar was niet in staat om de punten te verbinden, zoals verteld door Gill Grissom. Uiteindelijk brak hij protocol en deed hij de lijkschouwing bij de slachtoffers zelf. Hij schreef een boek over de zaak, Before my Eyes, die Gill Grissom had gelezen en hem leuk vond. Het boek heeft van hem iets van een beroemdheid in de medische en criminologische cirkels gemaakt. Dr. Tom Loman (van CSI: Miami) drukte veel bewondering uit voor Langston voor het schrijven van het boek. Seriemoordenaar Nate Haskell had het ook gelezen en claimde dat hij het niet leuk vond. Seizoen 9 Ray gaf een cursus over seriemoordenaars. Hij is in eerste instantie terughoudend om te helpen en boos dat de rechtshandhaving zijn klas kaapt voor een onderzoek. Hij bedenkt zich daarna en begint met helpen van het onderzoek en steunt Gill Grissom. Hij verbindt Grissom uiteindelijk met een derde partij om een oproep die hij ontvangt van een seriemoordenaar in de gevangenis, die Grissom en de politie van Las Vegas het mogelikj maakt om het graf van een van zijn slachtoffers te vinden. Dit, evenals zijn andere adviezen, leidt het CSI-team om Tom Donover, een student van Ray die een handlanger van Nate Haskell was, te vinden. Tom werd door het SWAT-team neergeschoten vlak voor hij zijn slachtoffer vermoord. Toen Grissom vertrok, bood hij een baan aan aan Ray, die deze graag aanvaarde. In de seizoensfinale krijgt Ray een pakket van een Gloria Parkes, die een aantal dingen van Langston's vader vond toen ze de zolder aan het opruimen was en dacht dat hij ze misschien wel terug wilde. Seizoen 10 Ray staat voor een moeilijke uitdaging om een moordende chirurg bekend als Dr. Jekyll te vangen. In de aflevering Irradiator vindt Ray Dr Jekyll en jaagt hem door het ziekenhuis maar Ray wordt knock out geslagen en valt bewusteloos op de grond. Dr. Jekyll steelt op dat moment zijn ID. Nadat hij herstelt is van zijn hoofdwond besluit Ray om het protocol te breken en een eigen onderzoek te starten naar Dr. Jekyll. Ray krijgt al snel een telefoontje van seriemoordenaar Nate Haskell die zegt dat hij weet wie Dr. Jekyll is. Zij laten Haskell naar het politiebureau sturen om antwoorden te krijgen. Uiteindelijk komen ze erachter wie Jekyll is en eindigt het in een vuurgevecht waarbij Nick Stokes in zijn arm wordt geschoten. Gelukkig had Nick genoeg energie om op te staan en om Jekyll neer te schieten voordat hij Ray neerschoot.Later gaat Ray terug naar Nate en vertelt hem dat ze Jekyll's zaak hebben opgelost, maar net als Ray op het punt staat om te vertrekken wordt hij neergestoken door Nate en valt hij op de grond. Seizoen 11 Nadat hij op brute wijze is neergestoken door Nate Haskell, wordt Ray met spoed naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Hoewel hij hallucinaties krijgt over Nate die hem nog een keer probeert te vermoorden, weet hij te overleven maar verliest wel een nier tijdens de operatie. Wanneer 3 explosieven ontploffen op de begrafenis van een politieman helpt Ray met het onderzoek terwijl hij nog in het ziekenhuis ligt. Later geeft Dr. Al Robbins hem een stok om hem te helpen herstellen. Wanneer een nieuwe seriemoordenaar die bekend staat als Sqweegel begint te moorden, leert Ray dat de moordenaar zijn slachtoffers de kans geeft om hun zonden te belijden, maar als ze dat niet doen hij ze vermoord. Hij is nog steeds niet opgepakt. In All The Cremains, Gloria, die Ray's ex-vrouw blijkt te zijn, komt naar Vegas om Ray te informeren dat ze gaat trouwen en dat hij haar verloofde moet ontmoeten. Ze nodigen hem uit voor het huwelijk en hij accepteert. Voor vertrek vertelt Nick Stokes hem dat hij zijn trouwring, die hij nog omdat, moet afdoen. In Targets of Obsession wordt Haskell berecht voor een poging om Ray te doden. Tijdens de procedure, waarbij Haskell zichzelf vertegenwoordigt, baseert hij zijn verdediging op het hebben van het MAO-A-gen. Raymond moet getuigen om zijn beweringen te weerleggen dat het definitief leidt tot een aanleg voor geweld. Haskell probeert zijn kennis over de zaak in diskrediet te brengen door op te merken dat Ray geen enkele kennis heeft over genetica en chemie van de hersenen. Ray onthuld dat hij, net als Nate, mishandeld is door een alcoholische vader en hij het MAO-A-gen draagt, wat Haskell verbijsterd en hem veroordeeld krijgt. In de seizoensfinale doodt Ray Haskell na hem bloedig in elkaar te slaan om de mishandeling van Gloria. Gloria's moeder, Nora, kwam naar Vegas, in de hoop haar dochter over te brengen naar een ziekenhuis in Baltimore. Ze probeert dan om Langston uit het ziekenhuis te schoppen. Er werdt onthuld dat ze waren gescheiden omdat hij vreesde dat hij een kind met haar zou krijgen. Voor het zien van Interne Zaken, ging Langston naar Gloria en Nora, die zich verontschuldigt voor haar woede op hem en vertelt hem dat ze Gloria naar huis wil brengen in Baltimore, om te herstellen. Het seizoen eindigt met een cliffhanger als hem door IZ wordt gevraagd of de dood van Haskell een daad van zelfverdediging was of moord. Seizoen 12 In seizoen 12 heeft Ray het lab verlaten na los te zijn gelaten door IZ en verhuisde terug naar Baltimore om bij Gloria te zijn. Hij werd later vervangen door Morgan Brody, die hij ontmoette tijdens het onderzoek naar de dood van de man van zijn ex-vrouw. Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Raymond_Langston Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium personeel Categorie:Moordenaars